1. Field
The invention relates to an apparatus for manufacturing a display device and a method for manufacturing a display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Importance of display devices is increasing along with the development of multimedia. Accordingly, various kinds of display devices such as liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) and organic light emitting displays (“OLEDs”) are being used.
Specifically, liquid crystals are aligned in a predetermined direction between an upper substrate and a lower substrate so as to enable a liquid crystal display device to display an image. A degree of uniformity of a liquid crystal alignment plays a significant role in determining the quality of image displayed by a liquid crystal display device.
A general method for aligning liquid crystals may be performed by forming an alignment layer adjacent to the liquid crystals in a liquid crystal display device and allowing the surface of the alignment layer to undergo a mechanical or physical process. This mechanical or physical process is generally referred to as a rubbing process. However, in the rubbing process, fine dust or static electricity may be generated by friction, and the dust, static electricity or the like generated by the rubbing process may cause significant defects in the liquid crystal display device.